Waves
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: "I love the ocean... as it reminded of someone special to me... someone who is no longer in this world anymore..."


The waves. ' _Ah, yes_ ' Vega thought. The waves repeatingly smashing and clashing into the rock face of the cliff itself as it weathering down the walls of its defense, while yet at the same time, gently snd calmly rolling onto the quiet and calm sandy beach with a silence to it. The seagulls caw as they soar through the air while the crab were scurrying over the sand as they pick bits and pieces with their pincers while the fishes silently moves through the water as they come and go.

The ocean. Vega loved the ocean. As it have reminded of a certain person who was no longer in this world with him as he was the one who taught him to dive and swim. That was Vega heard someone walking behind him before he spoke to him. "Hi, you lived around here?"

"Huh?" Vega turn around to see a blonde young man with emerald green-colored eyes, who was a teenager at the age of 16, so he was older than Vega, walk up to him before Vega reply to his question. "Who? Me? No, I don't actually."

"Hmm? What were you doing up on that cliff over there?" He asked.

"I was just waiting..."

"For what?"

"I was told something is going to be ready for me, so I thought I should come here and wait for it." Vega said as he answered. "Although... I think its going to take a while for a bit... so what's your name?"

"Bit." The blonde teenager answer, revealing his name to be Bit, as he extended his hand outward to shake Vega's hand as a friendly gesture. "Bit Cloud. What's your?"

"Vega Obsurca." Vega answered, revealing his name to Bit, as he shook his hand. After letting go of each other's hands, Vega then to look at the ocean again in silent before Bit walk up and stood beside him.

"So why are you staring at ocean?" Bit asked, as he was curious of why. Vega smirk and closed his eyes before his eyes look down and he told Bit.

"It reminds me of someone who taught to swim and dive." Vega answered.

"Of who? Your mentor?"

"... You see I was a few years old at the time before my parent, so I couldn't really remember anything about them except they loved and cared about me before they've disappear one day." Vega begun as he explain to Bit.

"Damn, that sucks."

"Yeah, and they were legendary Zoid pilots, with my dad piloted a white Command Wolf with a long-ranged sniper weapon and my mother piloted a black Zaber Fang with a custom close-range blade weapon. Together, they were called by their nicknames of the 'White Striker' and the 'Black Cutter'."

"Wait, your parent were the White Striker and the Black Cutter themselves?! A duo who were a married couple?!" Bit exclaim in shock, as he know that anyone that have heard their names knew that they were some of the best Zoid pilots that the world of Zi have ever seen.

"Yeah... but... I discovered the true reason why they've disappear years after when I asked a question about the truth..." Vega then closed his eyes sadly at this. "I'm pretty you know of how they've died."

"Yeah, a flash flood..." Bit knew what Vega is getting at; Vega's parent were fighting a 2 Vs 2 Zoid battle in an narrow canyon when a huge rainstorm suddenly came and pour heavy rain of waters before a utterly massive flash flood came rushing through the canyon, disrupting the battle, and it came so fast that the two teams didn't reacted in time fast enough before the flash flood hit them and drown them.

"After my parent's funeral, I didn't have any known relatives, or even if I have any relatives at all, to take care of me. However, it was then that a friend of my parent, David, became my legal guardian and mentor for three years. You see, he was an retired legendary pilot who've beaten my parent in Zoid battles multiple times when they were still in C-class before they rank up to A-rank as he and his modify Sinker, Noir, were called the 'Phantom Devil' before he retired from Zoid Battles due the combination of his advancing age and injury."

"Wait, your first guardian was the Phantom Devil?!"

"Yeah, I guess you know the rest about him and his history..."

"Yeah, I do..." Bit answered Vega's question as he knew about the history of the Phantom Devil; He was once a three-time Sinker Racer who've raced for three consecutive times in the Guylos Grand Prix Race in his early 20s and held the most wins in an single season before on the final lap of his third in the Guylos Grand Prix Race, he and Noir got in a terrible crash that have cause his the injury that ended his racing career and got replace by the very next rookie in line by the manager, ending his racing career for good. In bitterness, David and Noir left the team for good, disappearing for a while. However, David, now modify Noir to have better armor and speed and a gatling cannon on Noir's back, reappear in Zoid Battles and won many battles in Noir, but what where they really shine were in aquatic environment Zoid Battles as they won every single aqutic environment Zoid battles, in which they've earn the nickname of the Phantom Devil due to the shocking speed and stealth of Noir, but the highest point of the Phantom Devil's career was in his late 20s when he battle a custom Gojulas piloted by a veteran champion and beat him by shooting Noir's gatling cannon at neck of the Tyranbosaur-type Zoid and blowing up its head, winning the Phantom Devil the battle. It was later in his Zoid warrior career is when he've meet Vega's parent, which they were friendly rival before they became friends after David and Noir retired from Zoid Battle due to David's advancing age and the injury that ended his racing career. It was when Bit spoke to Vega. "So David, the guy who was the solo Zoid warrior Phantom Devil, was your legal guardian for 3 years?"

"Yeah, he was."

"He must be one good mentor and guardian and a great guy." Bit noted as he look up at the sky in wonder.

"He was." Vega said as he smiled. "He was the one who my parent entrusted to me. He taught me how to piloted Zoids in the first time by piloting Noir and giving me instruction of how to pilot it, he even taught me how to dive and swim!"

"Ah, so you loved the ocean because of that, right?" Bit said as he turn his head to Vega as he smiled about it.

"Yeah. I do. But..." Vega's happy then drop as he look with sadness. "David took care of me for 3 years before Gustav suddenly overturn and crashed, seeing it crushing David under its sides with my own eyes. I cried as he told me that he'll pass ownership of Noir onto me and he told me his one final sentence to me before he died; 'Keep on walking. Don't let the past itself tie you down.' He died with my own eyes as I stared at his lifeless body under the same Gustave that cause the accident. After David's funeral, Sarah became my guardian to this day. Noir was my only friend I have and she is to this today." Vega then look up at the blue sky as he smiled sadly as he told Bit. "I'm still sadden by David's sudden death to this day. Yet I keep on a smile on every single day and hope for the best on any kind of day."

Bit felt sorry and sympathy for Vega for his rough road as he can relate to him while wonder how he can help. Then, a idea struck to him and it made him smirk as he turn his head slowly to look at Vega before he ask Vega. "Hey, Vega."

"Yeah?" Vega said as he was curious of what Bit is about to say.

"Don't you join me and my team on the bleach, since we could have a extra person to have fun with." Bit said with a shiteating grin on his own face. "Beside, since your guardian is not going to be here in a while, so why don't you join us to pass the time and have fun with us? Since you don't have a lot of friends, really."

"Oh! Um..." Vega honestly didn't expect that kind of question as he rub the back of his head as he thought about it for a moment or two before he nerviously smile at this as he thanked Bit for giving him some more friends. "Thanks, I guess. But..." He awkwardly scratch his cheek as he sweatdrop. "Let me get aproppriately dress in my swimsuit."

Bit just nonchantly shrug as he said 'sure' to Vega. Vega quickly got in his swimsuit; which just consist of a speedo that is colored in a shade of purple with a streak of red on the sides and a black triangle in a circle on the right side. It was when that Bit asked Vega with a smile on his face. "So... ready to have some fun with us, Vega?"

"Um... sure."

For a while, he's played on the beach with Bit and most of his team, the Blitz Team, as they play volleyball, swim in the water, made a few sand castles, and a couple of other stuffs that you were do on the beach, until boredom begun to settle over them, which Leena sigh in annoyance at this as they rest under the shade of the umbrella. "We've already out of things to do."

"Look like it." Bit comment. "Too bad there wasn't a place to rent scuba gears, or water skis, or something."

"That's the bad thing about isolated beaches and you can only watch the waves for so long." Jamie, the Blitz Team's strategist, added.

"I don't mind watching the waves for so long." Vega comment as he and Leena were burying Jamie under the sand except for his head.

"If only we have a underwater Zoid then we could at least go for a little cruise." Bit said.

"Or maybe a rac-" Vega added before he suddenly stop from finishing his sentence as he lift up his head before he told the 3. "Hey, do you guys heard that?"

"Hear wh-" That was when they heard it too. It sounded like a shout, but is more accurately a scream of somekind as it sounded like "LLLEEEEEENNNAAA" before something just suddenly appeared in the distance as it rushed toward them, which is soon reveal to be some annoying guy as he came running toward them, before Leena take a step to the side and he run passed her before he crashed into a plam tree. After that, the guy was reveal to be, unfortunately for Leena, some Leena-obsessed idiot who's name is Harry, but Leena decide to use this to her advantage, like the many time she have done before, to asked him if they can at least use underwater Zoids, which Harry agreed as he reveal he have 3 or 4 of them and they left to get them get out of Harry's Whale King while Vega watch them go to it and was about to go with them before he realized something; they've forgot to dig Jamie out of the sand.

Vega was about to go and get Jamie before he heard his pain-wrenching scream and turned to look and he couldn't believe his eyes of what he was seeing as his jaws drop to the ground; There, a tiny little crab, was using Jamie's own head as an makeshift punching bag while the little crustacean unleashed a series of Shouryuken, Hyakuretsukyaku, and Hadoken onto poor little Jamie. Poor little Jamie, everyone often forget about him.

After the shock of seeing something that small doing something that it never saw in its entire life wore off, Vega chased away the crab and dug Jamie out of the sand. "Thank you, Vega."

"You welcome."

That was when a coconut hit Jamie on the back of his head, and another one, and another one, leaving a large and red bump on the back of Jamie, before Vega and Jamie look up for a few second before a Coconut Crab then landed on Jamie and attack him, causing to panicking around as he scream, causing Vega to sweatdrop at this and he wonder if this day could get any worse for Jamie... which it did, a rock that was settling on the beach was reveal to be a wild Helmet Crab-type Zoid called a Sea Panther suddenly make itself known to Jamie as he was still being attack by the Coconut Crab. Jamie just look in shock before he lifted his head and saw the same little crab from before, as it give orders to the Sea Panther to attack, which it did. Jamie threw the Coconut Crab, which landed on top of the Sea Panther with the little crab, as he made a run for while the 3 different crabs chased him throughout the beach as he scream like a little girl in sheer terror.

Vega just look in silent as he sweatdrop at this before deciding the more saneful decision of not getting involved and head toward Harry's Whale King where the other 3 are getting the 4 underwater Zoids out.

They're reveal to be 4 gold and black-colored Warsharks (or Wardicks). They've soon got into the 4 Coelacanth-type Zoids and they soon race around the water of the beach in them, much to the dismay of poor Altile and his salvaging team. Despite Bit, Leena, and Harry's best effort in their own Warsharks, Vega manage to beat the others and win the race just the sun was about to set. Leena was pretty angry about losing the race, but she decide to spare Vega and decide focus her anger on someone else... that someone is name Harry.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"DAMN YOU, HARRY!" Leena roared in rage as she beat Harry to pulp. Both Bit and Vega just nervously laughs at this and sweatdrop as they see the scene with their own eyes. After that have happen, Vega and Bit came back to the cliff to look at the sun setting in the distance. It was when that Sarah came to pick up Vega.

* * *

Vega waved goodbyes to his new friends before he got into the car and he and Sarah drove off onto the road. As they drive, Vega look out the window and look at ocean, remembering his mentor before remembering today where he made new friends from Blitz Team. It made him wonder if he'll ever see them again? If in a Zoid Battle that is. He decide to let fate be the judge of that question.

Vega look at a old photo of him and David smiling on top of Noir floating on the ocean inside of the cockpit of his Beserk Fury and he close his eye with a smile on his face as he remember of how he've joined Blitz Team; After the Zoid Battle Royal Cup, Sarah was arrested, along with the rest of the Backdraft group, as it was reveal that she was responsible for the death of Vega's parent due her being their rival and have hatred of them which she refused to warning anyone about the huge storm, including her own team and Vega's parent. Since Bit knew that Vega didn't have any relative that he have, the Blitz Team decide to let him and his two zoids, Noir and Berserk Fury, join the team since they feel pity and sympathy for Vega due to his rough past (and the other reason is because Dr. Toros wanted the Berserk Fury because it was a rare kind of Zoid, but this Dr. Toros that we're talking). Vega honestly didn't feel this more happier than ever in a long time.

"Preparing to launch Berserk Fury."

Vega then put the old photo beside a new photo, where he and the Blitz Team were smiling with the Liger Zero and the Berserk Fury standing in the background, and he put his hands on the Berserk Fury's control before the Hover Cargo launch the Tyrannosaur-type Zoid onto the battlefield along with the Liger Zero and the Shadow Fox where it was located in a beach, like the beach he met Blitz Team, his new family...

* * *

 **The End**

 **A/N: The interesting thing about this story is that its a request from whom i'm not going to say because he didn't want to be mention at all. Well normally, I don't really do request, but if the details interest me, then i'll do it, and beside, I've already finished my last Zoid story and i'll be waiting to start the rest of my new story that i'm planning (after i'm done with the 2 chapters that formed the beginning of the story), so I thought why not? And I did it, beside that I can always put one of my Zoid stories to wait before I would work on them. Also, just to let you know despite the possible of you guys not caring a bit about it, I got over 20000 hits and over 200 kudos on A3O. Also, just to let you guys know, i'm going to used this story as a next based of my next Zoid story, which I didn't intended to be one, but i'm a improvise type of guy, so decide to use it as one. But you're maybe wondering when my main story would be release? By the end of May and it will exclusive to A3O only.**


End file.
